O Semideus
by Math Dragneel
Summary: Josh Siege, um filho de um deus grego, precisa cumprir uma missão com seu melhor amigo e uma amiga. Esses três aventureiros encontrarão muitos obstáculos para conseguir cumprir sua missão, que irá definir o destino do mundo.
1. Meu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo

**As Aventuras de um Semideus**

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson & Os Olimpianos não me pertence, e sim a Rick Riordan. Porém, esta fic apresenta personagens criados, ou seja, esses sim são meus, mas a base da história e o enredo leva características da série de livros de Riordan. Esta fic não é feita para fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Um semideus chamado Josh Siege mal acaba de ser escoltado para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue e já tem que sair em uma grande aventura junto a seu melhor amigo, Matthew Rivers, e uma amiga, Lynn Lorraine. Esses três semideuses encontrarão muitos obstáculos para conseguirem o que querem, uma missão que definirá o destino do mundo.

**Capítulo 1 ~** **Meu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo.**

Olá. Meu nome é Josh Siege. A história da minha vida é muito estranha e confusa, então, vou começar logo...

Moro desde que eu nasci em New York, num apartamento em um prédio proporcionalmente grande. Lá, além de mim, moram minha mãe e meu padrasto. Meu padrasto é legal, me dá um monte de presentes, além de ser amigo e divertido. Ahh, meu pai? Sumiu quando eu era apenas um bebê. Se pensa que eu tenho raiva dele, não tenho, eu acho que ele deve ter uma boa razão.

Estudo em uma pequena escola no centro da cidade, chamada Smart Young High School, e atualmente curso a 7ª série. Minha vida era normal, até aquele dia chegar...

Naquele dia, acordei cedo, e como de costume sinti o cheiro delicioso dos Waffles de minha mãe. Levantei, escovei os meus dentes, tomei um pequeno banho e fui tomar café. Comi os Waffles que minha mãe fazia toda manhã, que eu adoro. Então rapidamente, peguei minha mochila e fui para a escola.

Andei pelas ruas movimentadas do centro de New York. Pessoas iam e vinham de todos os lados, era concerteza um caos. Ao longe, vi vultos negros. Esfreguei os olhos, procurando enxergar o que realmente corria naquele local movimentado, mas não conseguia. E então, continuei andando.

Na entrada do colégio, meu bom e velho amigo Matthew me esperava. Matthew era um grande amigo pra mim, um amigo de infância. Eu o abracei, cumprimentando-o, e depois entramos no colégio juntos.

-Hey, Matt. – chamei Matthew pelo seu apelido – Vi vultos quando eu estava vindo para a escola. O que será que é?

-Não sei. – disse meu amigo, inexpressivo – Não deve ser nada.

Assenti, mesmo não concordando muito.

-Arg, odeio esse lugar. – comentei.

-Tsc, e quem não odeia? – respondeu Matt, enquanto entrávamos na sala de aula de História.

Matt e eu pegamos lugares na frente da sala, um do lado do outro. Sentamos sempre na frente pois nós dois, estranhamente, temos dislexia e TDA. E depois de alguns minutos, a aula começou. O professor de História, o sr. Hawlley, deu início a aula, que seria sobre mitologia grega. Matt pareceu interessado, mas para mim, era um tédio. O sr. Hawlley então começou a falar.

-Então, Hércules é o nome romano de Herácles, levando em consideração que os romanos "copiaram" os gregos. Então, turma, Herácles é conhecido pelo o quê? - o sr. Hawlley explicava.

Levantei a mão. Espera... rebobina. Levantei a mão? Sim. De alguma forma eu sabia aquilo. Matt me lançou um olhar confiante, enquanto o sr. Hawlley apontava para mim poder responder.

-Ahh, os dose trabalhos de Hércules? - respondi.

-Isso, sr. Siege. Está correto. - me parabenizou o professor, e continuou a explicar.

O resto da aula não foi tão entediante quando eu pensei. Foi legal, em compensação. O estranho era que eu sabia tudo, e consegui escrever ''Grécia'' em grego. E o mais estranho ainda era que as palavras se mexiam no quadro, e formaram certinho a palavra ''Grécia''. Eu e Matt saímos da escola após a aula, queríamos tomar um sorvete numa sorveteria próxima. Então foi aí que começou. Misteriosamente, um carro atravessou a rua, rolando, atrapalhando o trânsito e batendo nos outros carros. Ao longe, eu vi um leão com uma estranha pelagem dourada.

-Ahh, não... - resmungou Matt. Ele me puxou pro outro lado da avenida.

Carros voavam para todos os lados. Depois de andar um pouco, Matt me levou para uma rua deserta. Mas infelizmente, o leão nos seguiu.

-Toma. - disse meu amigo, entregando-me uma espada - Use-a. Está no seu sangue.

Não entendi muito bem o que ele disse, até o leão rugir e ir correndo contra mim. Meu braço quase mexeu sozinho para desferir um golpe no lombo da criatura, e eu vi que o corte foi profundo. O animal rugiu de dor e caiu no chão. Desferi outro golpe, no mesmo corte antigo. Ele urrava de dor. De repente, um carro amarelo chegou. Matt me empurrou pra dentro dele, depois entrou após eu.

-Pisa fundo, Many. - disse meu amigo, para o motorista. Ele arrancou e tirou a gente dali.

Entramos em uma rodovia.

-Ow ow ow ow, o que aconteceu agora? - perguntei eu, confuso.

-Você derrotou um Leão da Neméia. - respondeu Math, que permanecia inexpressivo.

-Espera, isso não existe. É da mitologia grega. Isso não existe. - eu disse.

-Olha, lembra dos deuses, Zeus, Poseidon e Hades, e todos os outros, que o sr. Hawlley ensinou hoje? – indagou Matt.

-Lembro. - respondi.

-Então, eles são reais. E você é filho de um deus. E eu também. Mas Many é um sátiro, meu... ahhn, nosso sátiro protetor. – explicou ele.

Minha cabeça começou a girar. Eu, um filho de um deus grego? Será que aquilo era verdade, ou era uma pegadinha? E o que era um sátiro protetor?

-Um sátiro é um híbrido de bode com humano. - Many disse, enquanto virava em outra rodovia, como se lesse minha mente - Existem os sátiros protetores, que são encarregados de proteger e levar para o Acampamento semideuses, como você.

-Hum? Acampamento? - perguntei.

-Sim, o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Um local onde abriga-se semideuses, sátiros, ninfas e naiádes. Monstros não podem entrar lá. - respondeu Matt.

-E minha mãe e meu padrasto? - eu novamente perguntei.

-Os avisaremos quando chegarmos ao acampamento. - respondeu meu amigo.

-E eu sou filho de que deus? - eu indaguei.

-Não sabemos. - disse Many - O seu pai irá se revelar quando ele achar melhor.

Então, entramos em outra rodovia, indo na direção de Long Island.


	2. O Acampamento Meio Sangue

**Capítulo 2 ~** **O Acampamento Meio-Sangue**

-Chegamos – disse Many, desligando o carro.

Depois de algumas horas de viagem, finalmente chegamos a um local bem estranho. Era ao ar livre, havia algumas árvores ao redor, como se fosse um jardim. Um portal feito de mármore branco jazia ali no local também, com algo em grego escrito em cima. Misteriosamente, consegui ler "Acampamento Meio-Sangue". Depois do portal, havia uma trilha para um destino que não consegui avistar.

-Vamos entrar, ou vai ficar aí parado? – disse Matt, acenando, perto do portal. – Anda, vem!

Dei mais uma olhada na frase escrita no portal. Mas, para não deixar meu amigo esperando, me apressei e corri atrás dele. Atravessamos o portal. Agora o horizonte era bem visível: um enorme campo, cheio de pessoas lutando, treinando e se divertindo. Fiquei boquiaberto. Aquele lugar era demais!

-Bem vindo ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue. – disse Matt. – Lar dos semideuses.

Many, impaciente, foi na frente e desapareceu entre a multidão. Matt me puxou pelo pulso e começou a me arrastar, me levando para aquele local que mais parecia um paraíso.

Matt abria caminho na multidão e parecia saber para onde me levava. Fiquei apenas observando as pessoas, que olhavam curiosamente para mim enquanto desempenhavam variadas atividades, desde treino de arco-e-flecha até batalhas em equipe. Matt me soltou frente a uma casa de mármore branco enorme, talvez a maior construção do local.

-Matthew! Josh! – uma pessoa sobre uma cadeira de rodas, que jogava cartas com um outro homem barrigudo, com uma blusa roxa gritou – Até que enfim chegaram!

Dirigi minha atenção ao homem. Como ele sabia meu nome? Não estava tão surpreso, já que eu ainda me sentia abalado por saber que eu era um semideus. Mas logo, o homem se aproximou de mim e Matt. Pude o ver melhor, ele era barbudo e tinha cabelos curtos, bagunçados, que voavam com o ritmo do vento.

-Olá, Josh. Meu nome é Quíron. – disse o homem para mim, sorrindo – Bem vindo ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

Dei um sorriso forçado, respondendo ao homem que dizia ser Quíron. De acordo com as minhas informações, Quíron era um centauro que foi professor dos maiores heróis da mitologia grega. Até ele existia?

Matt começou a conversar com Quíron, deviam estar falando sobre o Leão da Neméia que apareceu em New York. Eu não prestei atenção, pois estava admirando o local ao meu redor, um local fabuloso.

-Certo, então. – disse Quíron, finalizando – Matthew, mostre a ele o chalé de Hermes.

Matt assentiu. Meu amigo voltou a pegar meu pulso e a me arrastar para um local não muito longe. Depois de alguns minutos, chegamos a uma fileira de chalés em U invertido. Cada chalé tinha características diferentes, um era cheio de rosas e flores, outro era dourado como o sol, o outro era feito de um mármore branco. Matt me arrastou para um chalé enorme, talvez o maior, e também o mais simples.

Muitas pessoas haviam dentro do chalé. Permaneci vendo o interior daquele local com calma, até que meu amigo começou a falar.

-Esses são os chalés. – começou – Cada deus olimpiano possui um chalé para seus filhos morarem. Os indenifidos, como você, ficam no chalé de Hermes, pois ele é o deus dos viajantes.

-Certo. – disse, assentindo com a cabeça.

-Então, seja bem vindo ao seu lar. E uma dica, guarde seus bens. – disse Matt, se virando para o ponto central do U invertido, uma fogueira enorme. – E Quíron mandou avisar que hoje a noite vai ter simulação de guerra, esteja pronto.

Assenti, mesmo um pouco assustado, e logo adentrei o chalé de Hermes.

[...]

O dia passou rápido. Já era de noite e nuvens de tempestade se formavam no céu. Me introsei bastante com os filhos de Hermes e os outros indefinidos, até mesmo jogamos cartas.

Os filhos de Hermes me contaram que o Acampamento tinha uma proteção mágica não só contra monstros, mas contra chuvas e tempestades. Eles disseram que Quíron anulou a proteção, talvez porque quisesse tornar a noite mais sombria para a simulação.

Os filhos de Hermes me descolaram um elmo e uma espada de bronze, para o caso de algo acontecer. Eles também me colocaram na equipe de sempre deles, a equipe azul. Eles eram bastante simpáticos. Quando chegou a hora de irmos para a floresta, para a simulação, fui com eles.

Chegamos na sombria floresta. As árvores balançavam de um lado para o outro com o vento forte que soprava naquela noite. Uma tempestade terrível estava por vir.

Os grupos se juntaram. Quíron explicou o objetivo: simplesmente nocautear todos as pessoas do time inimigo. E cada um foi para suas bases.

-Já! – com essa palavra, pessoas voaram de todos os lados, quase me pisoteando.

Para não ser arrastado pelo povo, eu os acompanhei. No outro lado do campo onde estávamos, o time oponente avançava da mesma forma. BLING! As armas começaram a se chocar, e uma verdadeira guerra se iniciou. Um trovão ribombou nos céus.

Espadas, lanças e flechas vinham de todos os lados, tentando me acertar. Por algum motivo, eu tinha reflexos, e conseguia defender todos. Mas, alguém me acertou na perna, deixando uma pequena ferida.

Andei, me afastando da confusão. Adentrei um pouco a floresta, quando um vulto caiu na minha frente. Estava armado com uma lança. Quando o homem que estava em minha frente já ia me acertar, alguém gritou atrás de mim.

-Abaixa!

Abaixei. Só vi uma espada acertando o homem na minha frente, noucauteando-o. Virei-me. Era Matt. Ele girou a espada e fez uma cara exibida, como se acabasse de ser nomeado Melhor Semideus do Mundo.

-Vem, vamos acabar com todos! – disse Matt, me puxando, e sem escolha, o acompanhei.

As espadas voltavam a aparecer por todos os lados. Matt parecia experiente, pois defendia tudo sem a menor dificuldade e nocauteava alguns. Eu só usava meus reflexos que eu nem sabia que tinha, mas que vieram bem a calhar.

De repente, um raio ofuscou a todos, fechei os olhos e senti uma carga elétrica caindo em mim. O raio havia caído em mim? Se tivesse caído, porque eu só senti um leve choque?

Abri os olhos. Quando eu os abri, todos a minha volta estavam ajoelhados, até mesmo Quíron. Matt, ao meu lado, também estava ajoelhado, mas com muito mal gosto. Quando olhei para cima, vi um pequeno símbolo de raio girando no próprio eixo em cima de minha cabeça.

-Zeus, deus das tempestades, mestre dos raios. – iniciou Quíron – Salve Josh Siege, filho do senhor do Olimpo!


	3. O destino do mundo em minhas mãos

**Capítulo 3 ~** **O destino do mundo em minhas mãos**

Olhei ao meu redor. Eu estava numa espécie de abismo infinito, escuro e sombrio. Não havia nada nem ninguém.

-Olá? – gritei para o nada – Alguém aí?

Permaneci parado por alguns segundos. De repente, irrompeu uma criatura das sombras. Tinha forma de humano. A criatura das sombras ergueu as mãos na altura do peito. Duas esferas de sombra irromperam das mãos da criatura.

-Escolha! – uma voz grossa vinha de todas as direções.

-Mas como? – perguntei para a criatura.

-Escolha! – as sombras repetiram.

Apontei para a mão direita da criatura. No lugar onde ficariam seus olhos, duas órbitas vermelhas apareceram, e de supetão, comecei a cair. Fui caindo no nada. Caindo, caindo, caindo...

Abri os olhos. Passei a mão no rosto, encontrando o chlaé de Zeus a minha volta. Tinha sido um sonho.

Eu suava frio, e não era pouco. Talvez a noite passada – a que eu havia sido reclamado filho de Zeus – tivesse me assustado um pouco. Sentei na cama e uma coisa brilhante me chamou a atenção, em cima do criado mudo.

Me aproximei. Encontrei uma bela espada de prata, porém sua lâmina brilhava azul em seu interior. Parecia que dentro da espada, raios queimavam inquietos. Então entendi. Era um presente do _meu pai._

Deixei a espada no criado mudo. Afinal, meu pai não era tão chato e irresponsável quanto eu pensava. Ele era o senhor do Olimpo. Eu deitei novamente, e logo adormeci, desta vez, sem pesadelos.

[...]

O sol iluminou meu rosto, atravessando a janela aberta do chalé de Zeus. Acordei e me pus sentado na cama. Era a primeira noite que eu havia passado no Acampamento, um lugar que eu adorei. Espreguicei e levantei por completo.

Rapidamente, troquei de roupa e guardei meu pijama no criado mudo, também arrumando minha cama. Eu sempre tive uma mania por arrumação, e ali não seria diferente. Então, já pronto, saí do chalé, onde alguns semideuses agitados já transitavam de um lado para o outro no U invertido. Andei um pouco para frente e fui surpreendido por Matt, que pôs a mão no meu ombro.

-Bom dia. – ele disse, sonolento – Dormiu bem, em seu novo chalé?

-Dormi. – respondi, também com uma voz sonolenta.

-Vamos tomar café. – disse ele.

-Ok.

Ele começou a andar pra fora do U invertido de chalés, e eu o seguindo. Alcancei-o e me pus ao seu lado, então lembrando de uma questão que eu queria saber, mas eu tinha me esquecido.

-Matt, você é filho de que deus?

Meu amigo relutou um pouco e arranhou a garganta.

-Sou filho de Hades.

Não consegui colocar a expressão de surpresa de lado. Boquiaberto, olhei para meu amigo. Ele não parecia filho do deus do mundo inferior. Não mesmo.

-Mas Hades não fica preso no submundo? – perguntei.

-Sim. Mas Zeus permite que ele saia nos solstícios. – respondeu Matt – E assim, digamos, ele pode se divertir com os humanos. Mas, Zeus está deixando que Hades saia cada vez mais pouco, e por isso, sou o único filho de Hades vivo atualmente.

Fiquei um pouco curioso sobre o assunto. Já que ainda estávamos na metade do caminho para o refeitório, comecei a puxar assunto.

-Por quê?

-Os deuses grandes juraram não ter mais filhos pelo rio Estige. – respondeu Matt, com disposição – Os filhos dos deuses grandes eram poderosos demais. As guerras mundiais foram praticamente filhos de Zeus e Poseidon contra filhos de Hades. E assim, filhos de deuses grandes são extremamente raros. Eu e você, por exemplo.

Já estávamos bem próximos do refeitório. Fiquei pensativo, pensando em coisas do tipo "Hitler era filho de Hades?". Mas logo deixei de lado. Adentrei o refeitório e fui solitário para a mesa do chalé de Zeus, e Matt foi sozinho para a mesa do chalé de Hades. Assim como todos, comi, antes queimando alguns alimentos para os deuses.

Comia tranquilamente, observando a confusão natural do local. Quíron e aquele homem gordo de camisa roxa vieram em minha direção. Apenas os fitei enquanto eles se aproximavam.

-Josh. – disse Quíron, sentando ao meu lado – Esse é o sr. D. O diretor do Acampamento.

Elevei os olhos até a criatura gorda, que dizia ser sr. D. Ele tinha uma expressão entediada e ignorante, como se odiasse estar naquele local. E odiava.

-Josh, preciso de você e Matthew na Casa Grande, depois do café. É importante. – disse Quíron, se levantando e provavelmente indo dizer o mesmo a Matthew.

Sr. D olhou pra mim com uma expressão de desprezo. Não liguei muito para ele e continuei comendo, e assim que acabei, Matt veio ao meu encontro.

-Precisamos ir a Casa Grande. – disse Matt, apressado – Vamos?

-Vamos. – respondi.

Andando a passos rápidos, nós dois nos retiramos do refeitório e fomos em direção a Casa Grande. Por estarmos apressados, e a Casa Grande não ser tão longe do refeitório, logo chegamos, e adentramos a casa, onde em uma sala pequena, que mais parecia um escritório, Quíron conversava com uma garota.

-Olá, garotos. – disse Quíron, apontando para nos sentarmos ao lado da menina – Esta é Lynn. Filha de Poseidon.

Uma filha de Poseidon? Eu me senti aflito. Afinal, três filhos dos três grandes reunidos não seria boa coisa. Não seria mesmo.

-Temos um assunto importante a tratar. – disse Quíron – Vocês já devem saber que lá fora, uma guerra está acontecendo. Denovo. Deuses contra Cronos e seus titãs. Ele está voltando.

Arregalei os olhos. Cronos? Um titã? Agora que eu não achava que era boa coisa mesmo. E os deuses não haviam picado Cronos em pedacinhos e o jogado no Tártaro? Porque ele está retornando?

-A missão de vocês será talvez a mais difícil tratando-se dessa atual guerra. – disse Quíron, dando uma pequena pausa – Vocês precisarão encontrar _todos_ os 13 deuses e pedi-los que abençoem uma lâmina especial.

-E cadê essa lâmina? E como vamos encontrar os deuses? – perguntei, aflito.

-Acalme-se, Josh. – respondeu Quíron – Vocês deverão primeiro encontrar Hefesto e pedir para ele além de sua benção para que ele construa a lâmina com um material divino que suporte o poder de todos os deuses: o Ouro Celestial.

-E então, pegamos essa lâmina e matamos Cronos. – concluiu Lynn, com uma voz também um pouco aflita.

-Exato. Bem, parcialmente, já que titãs e deuses são imortais... – Quíron falava sozinho;

-Mas como encontraremos todos os deuses? – perguntou Matt, também agitado.

-Usarão esse mapa.

Quíron entregou um mapa dos Estados Unidos para nós. Seria um como qualquer outro, se não tivesse símbolos por todo o mapa.

-São os símbolos dos deuses. – disse Lynn, surpresa – Onde você encontrou o Mapa dos Deuses, Quíron?

-Alguns semideuses partiram há um tempo atrás para resgatar o mapa. – respondeu Quíron – E agora, vocês tem o resto do dia para se aprontar. Amanhã devem partir.

Assentimos com a cabeça. Saímos do local, um pouco aflitos e nervosos, mas logo superamos. E então, nos despedimos, e fomos cada um para seu chalé começar os preparativos.

Dentro do chalé de Zeus, eu peguei a espada que ele havia me dado – que eu batizei de Megaraio – e coloquei numa baínha,que consegui com os filhos de Hermes. Preparei a mochila rapidamente com roupas, e resolvi depois colocar materiais de higiêne e alimentos. E então, saí para aproveitar o dia, talvez o último que eu iria passar naquele acampamento.


	4. Em busca do deus da forja

**Capítulo 4 ~** **Os primeiros obstáculos, em busca do deus da forja**

Acordei no meio da noite. Estava suando frio denovo. Eu tive aquele mesmo pesadelo da noite passada. Me encontrei num arrumado e bem cuidado chalé de Zeus, com minha mochila pronta encostada na parede e Megaraio reluzindo em sua baínha, no criado mudo.

Sentei na cama e limpei o rosto com a manga do pijama. Me acalmei para voltar a dormir, afinal no dia seguinte eu teria uma longa busca pela frente. Após me deitar denovo, caí em sono profundo.

[...]

Acordei, como de costume, com a luz do sol brilhando em meu rosto, que invadia o chalé através da janela aberta. Levantei num pulo e me espriguicei. Pela posição do sol no horizonte, ainda era bem cedo. Troquei de roupa rapidamente e coloquei minha mochila nas costas. Encaixei a baínha de Megaraio na cintura. E deixei o chalé de Zeus, olhando-o com ternuta. Eu um dia iria voltar para lá. Era uma promessa.

Virei-me para o centro do U invertido de chalés onde poucos meio-sangues transitavam, já que ainda era muito cedo. Comecei a andar quando um barulho de pedra a minha direita me assustou. No final da filera de chalés da direita, o chão se abriu, e Matt surgiu caminhando. O chão fechou atrás dele.

Aquilo fazia sentido, afinal, Matt era filho de Hades. E eu nunca havia visto um chalé de Hades no acampamento. Talvez ele fosse subterrâneo.

Matt vestia uma roupa negra e seus cabelos pequenos e lisos estavam atrapalhados. Sua expressão era sonolenta. Tinha na baínha uma espada negra e nas costas uma mochila. Ele me avistou e acenou para mim, sorrindo. Devolvi a ele um outro sorriso e corri para alcançá-lo, e chegando perto dele, começamos a caminhar para a colina onde ficava a saída do acampamento.

-Bom dia – disse meu amigo, sonolento.

-Bom dia... – respondi, bocejando – Que espada negra é essa?

-Ahh, essa? – ele desembainhou a espada, mostrando que sua lâmina também era negra – Uma espada de ferro estígio. Ferro encontrado somente no submundo. Ferro capaz de sugar uma alma que esteja fraca.

Matt devolveu a espada a baínha. Olhar para aquela espada me dava arrepios. A descrição de Matt me deu arrepios. Mas, logo chegamos a colina, onde a saída do Acampamento ficava. Encontramos uma durona e extressada Lynn, que trocava o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra o tempo inteiro.

-Finalmente – ela resmungou – Garotos...

Matt pareceu ignorar a indireta, mas eu não engoli muito bem. Sem ter muito tempo para pensar nisso, Argos, o protetor e motorista do acampamento, juntamente com Quíron, se aproximaram de nós três.

-Vocês três, muito cuidado. – disse Quíron, olhando sério para nós – E boa sorte. Confio em vocês. Agora vão, vocês tem uma grande aventura pela frente.

Nós três, tensos, saímos pelo portal de entrada do Acampamento. Argos saiu atrás de nós. Então, avistei a van do acampamento, onde Matt abriu e porta e entrou, seguido por Lynn e depois por mim. Argos entrou na van e sentou no banco do motorista, dando a partida e manobrando.

Como combinado, Argos nos levaria até a cidade mais próxima, naqueles postos _Rent a Car_. Lynn já tinha 16 anos e já sabia dirigir, o que facilitava nossa viagem por todo os Estados Unidos. Não demorou para chegassemos no posto e alugassemos o carro. E logo começamos nosso trajeto.

Matt abriu a mochila e pegou o Mapa dos Deuses. Ficou alguns segundos procurando o símbolo marrom de Hefesto, finalmente o achando.

-Hefesto está em Washington, um pouco ao sul de Seattle. – disse Matt.

-Entendi. – disse Lynn, sem tirar o olho do trânsito – Ele está na forja do Monte Santa Helena. A viagem vai demorar algumas horas.

Não entendi muito bem o que Lynn disse, mas logo o carro foi preenchido com um silêncio mortal. Lynn começou a pegar a rodovia para ir para Washington, Matt dormiu no assento da frente e eu permaneci quieto, apenas observando pela janela.

[...]

Depois de algumas horas, finalmente chegamos. Uma fumaça acinzentada subia pelos nos céus no horizonte. O Monte Santa Helena estava bem próximo.

-ACORDA, SEU INÚTIL! – Lynn estapeou o rosto de Matt, que acordou assustado.

-Inútil é você! – retrucou Matt, esfregando os olhos – Não podemos nem tirar uma soneca...

-Sem brigas – disse aos dois – Precisamos trabalhar em equipe. Vamos logo.

Matt e Lynn assentiram, embora meu amigo tenha ficado um pouco emburrado. Decidimos deixar as mochilas no carro e apenas levar as armas. E foi agora que eu percebi: Lynn estava com um belo e grande tridente amarrado nas costas. Lembrei-me de que o pai dela era Poseidon.

Começamos a correr na direção do Monte Santa Helena. No horizonte, o grande vulcão já aparecia, soltando uma fumaça hostil. Caminhamos bastante até chegarmos no monte, e quando chegamos, nos sentamos, descançando um pouco.

-Precisamos bolar um jeito de entrar... – disse Lynn, pensativa.

-Entrar num vulcão? – disse, assustado – Vamos morrer chamuscados pela lava!

Lynn bateu a mão na testa, enquanto Matt que estava sério, sabendo de minha inexperiência com esse mundo, começou a me explicar.

-Alguns vulcões dos Estados Unidos não são só lava em seu interior. – disse ele – Alguns vulcões podem abrigar as forjas de Hefesto, lugares onde esse deus se abriga e trabalha.

-Ahh, entendi. – eu disse – E como vamos entrar, então?

-Não sei. – disse Lynn, um pouco estressada.

-Deixa comigo. – Matt sorriu, se virando para a base do Monte.

Meu amigo fez um gesto com a mão e um túnel se abriu na pedra. Eu e Lynn ficamos surpresos, sabíamos que Matt era filho de Hades, mas não que ele era capaz de manipular terra. Matt deu um sorriso exibido, fazendo Lynn mudar sua expressão surpresa para uma expressão tediosa, revirando os olhos.

-Bem, vamos entrar –disse ela.

Matt entrou dentro do túnel, depois eu entrei. Então, Lynn entrou atrás de mim. Matt foi fazendo gestos com a mão e abrindo cada vez mais o túnel, e parou quando viu que havia alcançado uma luz. E então, se debruçou sobre o túnel, vendo que havia uma grande altura entre o túnel e o chão.

Lynn e eu nos debruçamos sobre o buraco final do túnel, junto com Matt. E então, começamos a espiar a forja. Era um local espaçoso, havia uma mesa enorme com várias ferramentas, vários carrinhos de mão com materiais dos mais variados tipos, fogões de forja e outros. Porém, quem estava forjando eram diabinhos, e não Hefesto.

-O que são essas criaturas? – perguntei, sussurrando.

-Ahh não... – resmungou Lynn – Telquines. São ótimos forjadores. Já trabalharam para Zeus, mas foram banidos para o Tártaro quando descobriram que usavam Magia Negra para forjar. Hoje em dia trabalham para Cronos. E estão tentando dominar as forjas de Hefesto.

Após escutar a história de Lynn, olhei curioso para os Telquines, abaixo. Nós três permanecemos calados, tentando escutar algo do que dialogavam.

-Hefesto, esse idiota. – resmungou um Telquine – Dominamos o Monte Santa Helena!

-Ainda não. – disse outro – Hefesto ainda voltará de sua coleta de materiais. Precisamos pegá-lo numa emboscada.

-Boa idéia! – disse o anterior – Todos, arrumem-se para uma emboscada! Vamos pegar Hefesto!

Os telquines se espalharam pela sala. Se esconderam em todos os cantos, de modo a parecer que não havia ninguém na sala, do ponto de vista de baixo. Porém, eu, que via de cima, podia avistá-los sem dificuldades.

-Precisamos ajudar Hefesto! – sussurrou Matt – E também precisamos dele.

-Sim – respondeu Lynn – Mas Telquines são muito fortes. Conseguem dar conta de um deus. Precisamos ter cautela. Matt, faça eles se revelarem.

-Certo – disse meu amigo.

Matt se ergueu, ficando de pé no túnel. Estendeu as mãos, uma para cada lado, e fechou os olhos. Pedras de tamanho médio se soltaram das paredes do túnel e começaram a flutuar em volta de Matt. Olhei surpreso para o poder dele. Ele então abriu os olhos e as pedras voaram para todos os lados, acertando em cheio todos os telquines da sala, que assustados, saíram de seus esconderijos.

-M-mas o que foi i-isso, chefe? – perguntou um telquine a outro.

-Não sei! – respondeu o que parecia ser o chefe – Mas fiquem a postos!

-Certo! – responderam os outros, e sacaram machados enormes e ficaram olhando para os lados.

Lynn abriu o cantil que tinha na cintura e fez uma expressão determinada.

-Está na hora. Lutem com todas as suas forças! – disse a filha de Poseidon.

Lynn ajoelhou no túnel e manipulou a água dentro de seu cantil usando as mãos. Fez uma espécie de plataforma aquática que ela usou para descer até o chão. A filha de Poseidon sacou seu belo tridente e começou a defender e atacar os telquines enfurecidos. Matt tirou uma pedra enorme da parede do túnel e usou como plataforma para descer, e desembainhou sua espada negra e começou a lutar.

Eu olhei para baixo. Estava muito alto. E eu não tinha nenhum recurso para poder descer. Pensei em chamar um dos meus amigos, mas uma pilha de Telquines nervosos lutavam contra eles. Eu tinha que tentar pular, não tinha outra opção. E assim, fechei os olhos e pulei.

Quando eu estava quase batendo de cara com o chão, eu senti que a queda do meu corpo foi interrompida. Abri meus olhos. Nada me segurava. Eu estava flutuando. Eu sabia voar!

Então, ergui meus braços para cima e comecei a voar. Era bem divertido, mas eu não podia me distrair. Desviei voando de um telquine que tentou me acertar e pousei, desembainhando Megaraio.

Comecei a defender cada machadada que eu recebia com Megaraio. Ela liberava faíscas a cada vez que se chocava com algo, e sempre que eu acertava um telquine a espada o eletrocutava. Era uma espada fascinante.

Um telquine veio em minha direção. Apontei a espada contra ele e algo inesperado aconteceu, a espada liberou um raio enorme e mandou o telquine longe. Sorri e agradeci silenciosamente o meu pai. E comecei a chamuscar todos os telquines que vinham em minha direção.

De repente, a guerra toda se interrompeu com um grito. Era um telquine. Após as criaturas saírem da frente, vi que uma delas tinha o machado no pescoço de Matt. Ele estava imobilizado. Lynn e eu nos entreolhamos.

-Semideuses inúteis! – resmungou o telquine que tinha o machado no pescoço de Matt. – Vocês dois, saiam ou corto a cabeça de seu amigo!

-Matt! – gritei.

-Josh... não se preocupe... fuja. Fuja você e Lynn, e vão pedir ajuda...

Matt teve o machado pressionado mais no pescoço. Ele não conseguia mais falar nem respirar, pois o machado com mais um centímetro atravessava sua garganta. Matt já ia desmaiar, quando uma adaga atingiu o machado do Telquine e o partiu ao meio, permitindo que Matt respire. O filho de Hades massageou a garganta.

Olhei para atrás dos telquines. Um homem coxo, com o rosto deformado, cabelos loiros e uma roupa bem suja apareceu. Ele olhava feio para os telquines.

-O que fazem aqui, seus idiotas! – disse o homem, com uma voz grossa e autoritária – Sumam daqui!

-Hefesto! – berrou o telquine chefe – Você irá pagar! Vamos, bater em retirada!

Os telquines desapareceram. E então, eu, Lynn e Matt nos vimos na frente do homem, que de acordo com as circunstâncias era Hefesto. O deus rodeou os olhos prateados por nós, nos examinando.

-Semideuses... – disse Hefesto, com uma voz mais calma, porém ainda grossa e autoritária – Filhos dos três grandes! Posso ajudar vocês?

-Ahhn, senhor, temos uma missão muito importante a cumprir... – Lynn tomou a voz, dizendo calmamente, demonstrando respeito – Quíron quer que nós peçamos a todos os deuses para eles abençoarem uma lâmina, que precisa ser feita por você. Mas, para suportar os poderes dos deuses, essa lâmina precisa de ser de um material divino, o...

-Ouro Celestial – interrompeu Hefesto, que começou a mancar em direção a sua mesa – Vocês querem minha ajuda primeiramente para isso?

-Sim – disse eu – E é muito importante, senhor. Para nós derrotarmos Cronos.

Um trovão ribombou nos céus. Hefesto fechou os olhos como se estivesse sentindo um presságio. Ele logo os abriu, olhando para os nós, á sua frente.

-Certo – disse o deus, pegando um pedaço de uma espécie de metal dourado – Este é meu último pedaço. Mas, fazer o quê...

Hefesto ofereceu assentos para nós três. Nos sentamos, enquanto Lynn curava seus próprios ferimentos e os de Matt com água. Eu não havia me ferido. Eu permaneci imóvel, olhando Hefesto trabalhar com curiosidade. Hefesto era o primeiro deus que eu via cara a cara. E eu estava muito surpreso.

Hefesto finalmente terminou. Seu trabalho resultou numa espada dourada, com um suporte arredondado com uma capa de couro. A lâmina da espada continha encravado os símbolos de todos os 13 deuses, e do outro lado havia algumas decorações encravadas.

-Um pequeno aviso. – disse Hefesto – O Ouro Celestial é tão poderoso que o simples toque a um mortal transformará em pó imediatamente. É resistente, porém perigoso. Por isso, não toquem na lâmina dessa espada.

-Obrigado, senhor. – disse Lynn, pegando a espada – Mas agora, será que o senhor pode abençoá-la?

Hefesto permaneceu sério. Se aproximou de Lynn e pôs as duas mãos sobre seu símbolo na espada e fechou os olhos. Permaneceu murmurando algumas coisas em grego que eu não entendi. E de repente, os símbolo de Hefesto na espada tornou-se de um prata vivo e brilhante. Lynn agradeceu e colocou a espada numa baínha que tinha, e a deu para mim. Um pouco confuso e surpreso, encaixei a baínha no meu cinto.

-Bem, senhor, já estamos de saída. – disse Matt – Muito obrigado.

-Não tem de quê. – respondeu Hefesto, ainda sério – Adeus.

-Adeus. – respondemos.

E assim, saímos do Monte Santa Helena pelo túnel e voltamos para o carro, onde nós três fomos na direção de nosso próximo deus.


	5. Conheço as amazonas de prata

**Capítulo 5 ~** **Conheço as Amazonas de Prata mais Irritantes**

Não havia muito tempo que tínhamos partido do Monte Santa Helena. Uma ou duas horas, talvez. No carro, Lynn dirigia com uma expressão vazia, Matt dormia no assento da frente e roncava baixo, e eu, atrás, fiquei admirando o Mapa dos Deuses. O silêncio dentro daquele carro foi preenchido com uma voz calma.

-Josh, qual é a deusa mais próxima? – perguntou Lynn.

Observei o mapa bem. Estávamos indo para o sul, na direção do Estado de Oregon, então vi que um símbolo prata estava bem próximo da cidade de Salem. Era em forma de arco.

-Artémis – respondi – Em Salem.

Lynn acelerou, fazendo Matt abrir os olhos vagarosamente e acordar. Encostei no banco de trás, enquanto meu amigo na frente, se espreguiçava e bocejava. Dobrei o Mapa dos Deuses e o guardei na mochila de Matt, que se virou para mim com uma expressão sonolenta.

-Então, que deus vamos atrás agora? – Matt disse, voltando a olhar para frente.

-Artémis. – respondi.

-Ahh não... – resmungou meu amigo – Caçadoras? Detesto Caçadoras.

-E elas detestam meninos – complementou Lynn, até então calada – E eu não as culpo por isso. Meninos as vezes são muito bobões.

Matt fez uma careta para Lynn, que retrucou com outra. Eu percebi que aqueles dois eram muito briguentos. Não pararam de brigar desde que saímos do Acampamento. Não me preocupei muito com aquilo, era até engraçado, mas de vez enquando irritava. Mas, fiquei quieto na minha e fiquei olhando o fim de tarde naquela rodovia deserta, pela janela.

[...]

A lua já era visível no céu quando chegamos a Salem. Matt, desta vez, não dormiu. Lynn estacionou o carro numa rua próxima a uma floresta. Todos nós saímos do carro e nos alongamos. Megaraio e a espada dourada estavam embainhadas no meu cinto. A espada negra de Matt parecia mais assustadora e brilhante durante a noite. E o belo tridente de Lynn estava amarrado em suas costas.

-As Caçadoras param de noite para acampar – disse Lynn – E no meio da floresta. Talvez estejam por aqui.

-Quem são as Caçadoras? – perguntei.

-As Caçadoras são servas e seguidoras imortais de Artémis. – respondeu Matt – Para ser uma você pode ser semideusa, mortal ou monstra. Você só precisa ser mulher e odiar homens. Patético...

Lynn revirou os olhos, endireitando o tridente nas coisas. Eu nunca havia percebido aquilo, mas a lua brilhava nos olhos de Lynn. Seu rosto parecia mais ameno, mais calmo, mais dócil..

-Então vamos. – Lynn disse numa voz severa, adentrando a floresta, seguida por Matt.

Entrei na floresta atrás deles. Era uma floresta densa, e as coisas dificultavam pois já estava escuro. Desembainhei Megaraio e fiz uma luz com ela. As coisas facilitaram um pouco, embora não muito.

-Vai ser bem difícil achar o acampamento. – disse Matt, pensativo – As Caçadoras são imprevisíveis.

Lynn assentiu, séria, andando pelas árvores e atenta a todos os lados. Matt, logo atrás dela, também olhava para todos os lados, atento. Eu apenas olhava para trás e para frente, se eram servas de Artémis deveriam ser muito boas em ataques surpresa, afinal, Artémis era a deusa da caça.

Alguns minutos monótonos de procura se passaram. Agora, a floresta estava imersa numa completa escuridão, e nem mesmo a luz de Megaraio ajudava em algo. Embainhei a espada elétrica e, sem enxergar nada, fui seguindo meus amigos, que também pareciam um pouco desorientados.

Matt era filho de Hades, ele devia ter algum tipo de visão noturna. Mas para a minha infelicidade, não tinha, porque ele parecia tão perdido quanto eu. Ele simplesmente parou e fez uma expressão satisfeita, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma idéia.

-Vou procurá-las pelas sombras – disse Matt, rapidamente – Me esperem aqui.

Meu amigo simplesmente virou um vulto negro e desapareceu. Olhei surpreso para o local onde ele estava, que agora tinha uma Lynn impaciente e cansada. Eu olhei para ela em sinal de "O que é isso?", e como se lesse minha mente, ela me respondeu.

-Matt, sendo filho de Hades, é capaz de se teletransportar pelas sombras rapidamente. – disse Lynn, sua voz vinda de um vulto negro a minha frente – Ele diz que é uma arte muito difícil e necessecita de treinos, e blá, blá, blá.

Lynn voltava a ficar calada. Encostou no tronco de uma árvore e eu encostei junto. Depois de alguns minutos, o vulto negro reapareceu e formou o corpo de Matt, que tinha uma expressão esperta, exibida e alegre. A felicidade do garoto foi quebrada pela expressão entediada de Lynn.

-Achei elas. – disse Matt, apontando para o meu lado direito – Estão pra lá, não muito longe.

Lynn assentiu com a cabeça e tomou a frente, indo na direção onde Matt havia apontado. Segui Lynn e logo atrás de mim veio um Matt, com uma expressão emburrada.

-Garotas – resmungou ele – Nunca deixam a gente ser feliz.

Dei uma risadinha baixa, que logo se perdeu na escuridão. Uma luz veio um pouco a frente. Nos aproximando mais, vimos que ali tinha um agrupamento de barracas, e lobos enormes girando em volta. Lynn observou os lobos como se estivesse tentando bolar um plano, e logo se virou para mim e para Matt.

-Precisamos distrair esses lobos. – disse Lynn – Eles que fazem a guarda do acampamento delas. Qual de vocês se candidata?

Eu e Matt permanecemos imóveis.

-Okay, eu vou. Fiquem aqui. – Lynn resmungou e abriu o cantil amarrado a seu cinto, sumindo nas árvores a frente.

Alguns segundos depois, bolas de água voavam de todos os lados, acertando os lobos em cheio. Desorientados, os animais fugiam floresta adentro. Eu e Matt nos esquivamos de um lobo, que por milímetros não tromba com a gente. Lynn apareceu a minha frente.

-Vamos – disse a filha de Poseidon.

-Intrusos! – vozes vinham do acampamento.

-Oh-oh. – disse Matt.

-O que foi? – perguntei.

Matt apontou para cima, mostrando uma chuva de flechas que estava prestes a nos acertar. Lynn puxou a mim e a Matt pelo pulso e nos arrastou para fora do alcance das flechas de prata, que acertavam o chão sem dó.

-Tem mais! – apontei para cima.

-Arg, vamos invadir, precisamos lutar! – gritou Matt.

-Não tem como! – retrucou Lynn – As Caçadoras não são tão fracas igual você pensa!

Eu não tinha outra solução. Abracei a Matt e a Lynn – que não gostaram da idéia de estar juntos – e saltei. Concentrando minhas energias no meu pé e torcendo para que funcionasse, eu comecei a flutar. E logo acelerei, sobrevoando o acampamento das Caçadoras. Tinha uma fogueira no centro com uma barraca maior. Ao redor da barraca maior, havia várias barracas menores.

Flechas de prata vinham de todos os lados para tentar nos acertar. Com reflexos bons de semideus, consegui desviar, sem jeito, de todas. Pousei violentamente dentro do acampamento, próximo a fogueira central. Matt bateu nas roupas e pegou sua espada negra. Lynn fez o mesmo e desamarrou o seu tridente. Eu desembainhei Megaraio, pronto para lutar.

As flechas continuavam vindo de todos os lados. Nós encostamos costas com costas, formando um círculo perfeito, e assim, defendendo as flechas. Vi meninas com vestidos e arcos e flechas prata aparecerem de todos os lados. Fui atirando raios através de Megaraio e noucauteando algumas. Matt foi batendo o pé no chão e atirando pedras contra algumas. Lynn usava chicotes de gelo para noucautear as que viam contra ela.

Uma flecha amarrada a uma corda de aço nos contornou, nos amarrando uns aos outros e nos imobilizando. Uma menina que parecia ter mais detalhes em sua roupa prata apareceu, segurando o fio de aço.

-Lady Artémis, por favor, venha aqui. – a menina gritou educadamente para a barraca maior.

Uma mulher com olhos, cabelos e roupas prateadas surgiu da barraca. Aquela mulher me despertava fascínio e curiosidade, assim como Hefesto me despertou. Mas, Hefesto havia salvado a vida de Matt e de nós todos, e não nos amarrou com servas malucas arqueiras.

A mulher se aproximou e nos examinou. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Aprendi com Hefesto que os deuses podiam saber de quem éramos filhos. E provavelmente, ela descobriu que nós três somos filhos de cada um dos três grandes.

-Entrem. – ela nos desamarrou e andou em direção a barraca maior.

Nós a seguimos.

Entramos na barraca. Era cheia de coisas valiosas e uma cama confortável no meio. A mulher se sentou no chão, e nós sentamos na frente dela. Ela nos olhou mais uma vez, como se quisesse confirmar algo, e logo olhou para Lynn, que tomou a palavra.

-Senhora Artémis – disse ela – Somos filhos dos três grandes. Fomos enviados em missão para poder pedir aos deuses que abençoem uma espada. Já passamos por Hefesto, ainda precisamos de você e mais 11.

Desembainhei a espada dourada e mostrei a ela. Todos os 13 símbolos dos deuses, os mesmos que estavam no Mapa dos Deuses, estavam encravados lá. Todos estavam dourados, como a cor da espada, menos o símbolo de Hefesto, que estava prateado, pois este já havia abençoado a espada.

-Porque precisam disso? – perguntou a voz aguda, porém autoritária de Artémis.

-Para derrotar Cronos. – respondi.

Artémis arregalou os olhos. Pareceu hesitar, mas logo colocou a mão sobre seu símbolo na espada, fechou os olhos e balbuciou algo em grego. O símbolo de Artémis reluziu em prata assim que ela abriu os olhos e tirou sua mão. A deusa forçou um sorriso, e nós três, ao mesmo tempo, forçamos outro como resposta.

-Ahh, obrigado. – disse, embainhando a espada no cinto. – Adeus.

A deusa acenou, com sua expressão séria de volta a seu rosto. Saímos de sua barraca e passamos pelas Caçadoras que olhavam para nós com um olhar furioso. Voltamos para o carro e resolvemos dormir ali mesmo. Matt, é claro, foi o primeiro a dormir.

"2 estão okay, só falta 1", pensei, antes de cair em sono profundo, para descançar daquele dia terrível.


	6. Atrás do deus mulherengo

**Capítulo 6 ~** **Atrás do deus mulherengo**

Sonhos de semideuses nunca são bons. Acordei no meio da noite, assustado, por aquele mesmo sonho. Quem era aquela figura sombria? E as duas escolhas?

Olhei nos assentos da frente, totalmente inclinados, para parecerem camas. Lynn dormia tranquilamente, e Matt chegava a roncar levemente. Pareciam estar calmos e despreocupados. Esperei alguns minutos para eu me acalmar, e logo deitei nos assentos de trás e adormeci, mais tranquilo.

[...]

Acordei com o sol batendo em meu rosto. Olhei pela janela, ainda deitado. O carro estava em movimento. Me levantei num pulo e vi uma Lynn sonolenta dirigindo. Matt estava com os olhos abertos, mas ainda deitado.

-Bom dia – eu disse.

-Bom dia – Matt e Lynn responderam em uníssono.

-Quantas horas? – eu perguntei, me espreguiçando.

-Sete da manhã. – Matt respondeu, sonolento.

-Para onde vamos? – perguntei.

-Atrás de Apolo – Lynn respondeu – Ele está em Baker City. Comprei um lanche para vocês dois, está aí atrás.

Virei-me para a minha direita e encontrei uma sacola. Eu a abri, dentro havia sacos de papel com pão, salgadinhos, presunto, queijo e suco em caixinha. Matt levantou e desenclinou a cadeira, e assim começamos a comer.

[...]

A viagem durou algumas horas, mas ainda era de manhã. Pegamos nossas armas e saímos do carro, onservando a grande movimentação do local.

Deixamos o carro estacionado num estacionamento público. Matt, com o Mapa dos Deuses em mãos, ia na frente, caminhando como um turisya perdido. Eu e Lynn fomos logo atrás.

Andamos pelas ruas de Baker City por alguns minutos, quando de repente Matt parou na porta de um estabelecimento chamado Blue Party. Eu e Lynn corremos atrás dele e o alcançamos, e olhamos o grande letreiro neon que piscava azul com o nome do lugar.

-Uma boate diurna. – disse Lynn – Faz bem a cara de Apolo. Vamos logo...

A garota tomou a frente, e então Matt e eu fomos logo atrás. Abrimos a porta do local e encontramos uma boate, com uma pista de dança e um barzinho no fundo. A boate era enorme. Um segurança assustador e enorme barrou a nossa entrada.

-Crianças não são permitidas! – gritou o segurança.

-Senhor, eu tenho 14 anos. – eu disse, um pouco estressado por ter sido chamado de criança.

-Idaí? Não perguntei sua idade. Você não pode entrar. – o homem disse, com uma voz grossa.

E então, o segurança bateu a porta da boate, irritado. Matt fez uma careta e cruzou os braços. Lynn tinha feições furiosas. Eu permaneci imóvel, apenas olhando para os dois, esperando que tivessem uma idéia brilhante. Mas infelizmente isso não aconteceu.

-Vamos invadir. – disse Lynn, finalmente – É o único jeito.

-Vamos. – Matt esboçou um sorriso e desembainhou sua espada negra.

-Bem, fazer o que... – disse, desembainhando Megaraio.

E assim, apontei Megaraio para a porta, que foi destruída por um raio lançada por minha espada. Atrás da porta o segurança olhou furioso para nós. Eu senti que ele assentiu para um homem dentro da boate. Matt e Lynn não havia percebido.

-Não mandei vocês irem embora? – disse ele – Não podem entrar.

-Idaí. – eu disse, imitando a voz dele – Nós vamos entrar.

O homem, furioso, começou a se decompor. A se decompor? Sim. Ele começou a virar uma espécie de gosma verde-amarelada nojenta, que logo se modelou e formou a aparência de um monstro muito tradicional na mitologia grega, um ciclope. Seu único e enorme olho no meio da testa me fixou, com raiva. O ciclope correu contra mim, fazendo o chão tremer a cada passo que dava.

Apontei Megaraio para ele, que disparou um enorme raio contra ele num estrondo. Ele rodopiou no ar para trás e caiu entre alguns entulhos, nocauteado. As pessoas dentro da boate corriam de um lado para o outro, apavoradas. Matt apontou a um homem loiro de olhos dourados, que olhava para a confusão de longe.

-Ele está ali. – disse Matt – Eu já conheci Apolo uma vez. Essa é a aparência que ele costuma usar.

Fiquei um pouco confuso, pois Matt usou "aparência" para o deus como se fosse uma roupa. Talvez os deuses pudessem ter a aparência que quiserem. Não hesitamos em correr na direção dele, fazendo eles nos fitarcom interesse.

-Filhos dos três grandes... – Apolo disse, amigávelmente, com uma voz grossa, porém autoritária e bem bela – O que desejam de mim?

-Senhor Apolo – eu disse, demonstrando educação – Precisamos de um favor seu. Precisamos que...

Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, uma pedra enorme voou contra nós 4. Matt entrou na frente e tranformou a pedra em pó antes que pudesse nos acertar. Atrás da pedra, 4 ou 5 ciclopes imundos e mal vestidos olhavam ameaçadoramente para nós. Apolo olhou-os com um susto repentino, que logo se transformou numa expressão de raiva.

-Venham! – Lynn nos puxou, levando-nos para um canto.

Os ciclopes tentaram seguir-nos, mas por causa de seus tamanhos não conseguiram. Já escondidos, eu, Matt, Lynn e Apolo, consegui terminar minha frase, porém gritos e estrondos ainda se ouviam na boate.

-Apolo, precisamos que você abençoe uma espada, pra gente derrotar Cronos. – eu disse, apressado.

-Certo. – o deus do sol esperou que eu desembainhasse a espada e logo colocou suas mãos sobre seu símbolo na espada, murmurou algumas coisas em grego, e o seu símbolo então tornou-se prata – Agora vamos!

O deus nos puxou para fora da boate, saíndo pela porta dos fundos. Encontramos o local rodeado por carros de polícia. Dentro da boate, os estrondos íam se acalmando. Um policial se aproximou e nos puxou para longe da boate.

-Cuidado – disse o policial – Tem monstros aí dentro.

-Certo – disse Apolo, tentando parecer normal – Vamos, crianças.

Mais uma vez irritado por ser chamado de criança, segui o deus do sol até uma rua tranquila. Talvez para os deuses os mortais sejam crianças, pois uma vida mortal é um piscar de olhos na visão de um deus. Nós quatro, reunidos num local mais acalmo, sentamos e descansamos.

Então contamos para Apolo o que havia acontecido até aquele momento. Ele apenas escutou e não falou nada. Era o deus mais simpático que eu já havia conhecido. Quando acabamos de contar, ele sorriu e contou algumas piadas olimpianas, que eu só ri para não deixá-lo sem graça. Mas logo, vimos que ainda tínhamos muita coisa pela frente.

-Tchau Apolo – dissemos.

-Tchau, garotos. Boa sorte! – disse o deus – E ahh, menina, me ligue.

O deus deu uma piscadinha, o que não deixou Lynn muito feliz. Mas logo corremos para a rua do estacionamento onde deixamos o carro e entramos nele. Lynn deu a partida e nós partimos para o próximo deus que iríamos encontrar.


	7. Campos floridos, deusa florida

**Capítulo 7 ~** **Campos floridos, deusa florida**

Já havia algumas horas que partimos de Baker City. Desta vez, eu fui no banco da frente do carro. Matt, no assento de trás, olhava pela janela, sonolento. Lynn dirigia, atenta ao trânsito da rodovia. Eu escutava ao rádio, cantarolando uma música que tocava.

-Josh, qual é o próximo deus? – Matt disse, meio que resmungando.

Peguei a minha mochila, que estava apoiada no meu pé. Tirei do compartimento do lado dio Mapa dos Deuses, e o abri. Lá estava um normal mapa político dos Estados Unidos, tirando que por todo o mapa estavam espalhados todos os símbolos de todos os deuses, informando sua localização.

-Démeter – respondi – Em Denver.

Lynn, que prestava atenção na conversa, assentiu com a cabeça e acelerou. Pus o Mapa dos Deuses em seu lugar antigo, dobrado, e logo voltei a escutar o rádio enquanto viajávamos.

[...]

Lynn parou o carro numa rua tranquila, pouco movimentada. Megaraio e espada dourada já estavam embainhadas em meu cinto. Saí do carro, seguido por Lynn e Matt, já equipados com suas armas.

Denver é conhecida por ter lindos campos floridos. Não era por acaso que Démeter estava naquela cidade. Era uma cidade calma e pouco populosa, um bom lugar para se viver.

Fomos andando pelas ruas da cidade, atentos ás muitas floriculturas em que passávamos. O lugar era calmo até demais. Mulheres normais passavam pela rua, despreocupadas. Poucos homens transitavam ali.

-Démeter não está na cidade. – concluiu Lynn – Deve estar em um dos campos.

-Os campos rodeiam a cidade – disse Matt – Vai demorar muito pra procurr tudo.

-Não, não vai – disse, tendo uma idéia – Vou sobrevoar os campos e achar Démeter.

-Também não irá dar certo. – disse Lynn – Muitas mulheres ficam no campo de flores, colhendo-as, de tarde. Você não irá achar Démeter.

Resmunguei frustrado. Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia. Matt e Lynn estavam pensando, mas também parecia que não tinham idéias.

-Não temos outra escolha. – disse – Vamos no campo, procurar normalmente.

Os dois concordaram, assentindo com a cabeça. Então, nos viramos e começamos a ndar para os limites da cidade, onde ficam os campos.

Chegamos aos campos. Eram grandes áreas cheias de flores, árvores e plantas diversas. Algumas mulheres colhiam frutas e flores. Era um paraíso.

Andamos por alguns metros, atentos as mulheres que ali estavam. Não encontramos nada de diferente. Lynn olhava as flores, encantada. Matt resmungava consigo mesmo, entediado. Eu fiquei prestando mais atenção em nosso objetivo.

Então, meus olhos se fixaram em uma mulher que usava um vestido verde. A cada passo que ela andava, as flores e plantas ao redor dela ficavam mais bonitas e vivas. Cutuquei Matt e Lynn e apontei a mulher, mostrando-os.

-É ela. – eu disse.

-Mas não podemos falar com ela agora – disse Lynn – Há muita gente aqui. Vamos seguí-la e de noite nós falamos com ela.

E assim fizemos. Seguimos Démeter pelo resto do dia. Para falar a verdade, ela pouco se moveu. Ela apenas permaneceu no mesmo local, colhendo flores e frutos, colocando-os num canto. E com o poder dela, fazia as flores crescerem novamente. A noite caiu com uma enorme lua cheia no céu. Todas as mulheres já haviam saído do lugar.

Dei sinal a Lynn e Matt. Eles acenaram com a cabeça. Démeter começou a se afastar, levando o que havia colhido no campo. Nós a seguimos, mas fomos barrados por uma parede de pedra. Ou melhor, uma parede de pedra? Desde que eu me conheço por gente, paredes de pedra não respiram nem são peludas. Ergui os olhos. Era um minotauro.

Matt me puxou dando um berro na mesma hora que o minotauro tentou me acertar. A mão monstruosa da criatura passou a milímetros do meu rosto. Olhei ao horizonte, Démeter havia desaparecido. Mas tínhamos prioridade em acabar com o minotauro, que apareceu ali sem motivo e nem explicação. Mas não podíamos questionar, ou seríamos liquidados.

Tiramos nossas armas. Fizemos uma formação em triângulo ao redor do Minotauro. Ele avançou para cima de mim. Apontei Megaraio para o Minotauro e disparei um relâmpago contra o bicho – o que pareceu somente impactá-lo alguns centímetros. Me afastei, e assim Matt fez uma coluna de pedra se erguer na minha frente, bloqueando o Minotauro. Lynn abriu seu cantil e começou a dar chicotadas com pequenos tubos de água, controlados por ela.

O Minotauro estava molhado, talvez o raio desta vez funcionasse. Apontei minha espada na direção do mesmo, e repeti o processo, disparando um relâmpago em sua direção. Porém, o resultado não foi diferente: o grosso e protetor couro do animal o protegeu. Não tínhamos chances. Não fizemos nem arranhões nele. Com um tabefe, ele nos desarmou, e foi andando em minha direção.

-Josh! – gritaram meus amigos em uníssono.

Fui me afastando. Era o meu fim. Desarmado, sem poder me defender, com certeza eu seria destruído com um só tapa da enorme mão do Minotauro. A criatura ergueu a mão. Fechei os olhos, e esperei pelo momento – seria o último da minha vida, se não fosse os tentáculos de vegetais que saíram da terra e escalaram a perna do gigante, prendendo-o no chão e imobilizando também seus braços. Sem perder tempo, peguei Megaraio e finquei com todas as minhas forças na barriga da criatura. A minha espada pareceu eletrocutar o bicho ao atravessá-lo, e fazê-lo cair, desmaiado ou morto.

-O que foi isso? – perguntei, embainhando Megaraio.

-Semideuses... interessante. – disse uma voz feminina, definida, porém frágil – Em que posso ajudá-los?

Démeter, que estava vestida e parecida com uma cigana, apareceu, enquanto Matt e Lynn guardavam suas armas. Logo, desembainhei a espada de ouro e me aproximei de Démeter. A deusa olhou para o ouro e franziu a testa, um pouco desconfiada.

-Senhora, precisamos de um favor seu. – comecei – Quíron, lá no acampamento, nos enviou numa missão, onde deveríamos fazer com que todos os deuses abençoassem uma espada. Estamos atrás dos deuses então, e já conseguimos a benção de alguns.

Démeter deu um pequeno passo para trás. Não ousei me aproximar mais, acompanhando-a, deixando que a mesma faça sua decisão. Ela pareceu relutante e pensativa, como se estivesse juntando as peças de um quebra-cabeça mental, e logo voltou a se aproximar.

-Certo. – ela pôs a mão em cima de seu símbolo na espada, e começou a falar algumas coisas em grego antigo, fazendo mais um símbolo divino, o de Démeter, brilhar prata.

-Mais um... – murmurou Matt, baixinho, se aproximando.

-Bem, nós já vamos. – disse Lynn – Obrigada.

-Não há de quê. – respondeu a deusa, séria – Boa sorte.

Nós três assentimos, e logo fomos para dentro da cidade, em direção aonde havíamos estacionado o carro, abandonando Démeter, que se ajoelhou ao lado do Minotauro para averiguar sua situação. Chegamos, então, ao carro, e entramos, e assim deu a partida.

-Ciclopes... minotauros... e a coisa só está começando. – resmungou Matt.

-Cronos já sabe da nossa missão. Estamos ficando sem tempo. – disse Lynn.

-Então vamos. – eu disse – Ainda temos muito a fazer.

E arrancando, Lynn nos tirou dali, indo em direção à saída da cidade.

****

Desculpem-me pela demora, eu estava com bloqueio de imaginação. xP

Essa fic está quase acabando, aguardem não só o próximo capítulo, que eu prometo não demorar pra postá-lo, mas esperem uma fic de 39 Clues, Amy/Ian, chamada Amor Indeciso.

Abraços, Math.


	8. Vale tudo no amor e na guerra

**Capítulo 8 ~ Vale tudo no amor e na guerra.**

E para variar, semideuses nunca sonham com unicórnios.

Lá estava eu, numa sala sombria e totalmente preta. Olhei ao redor. Parecia que eu estava num cubo de vidro viajando pelo universo. Mas, eu sabia que aquele lugar tinha algum tipo de simbolismo estranho, como o Submundo. Dei um passo para frente, ainda confuso com o local ao redor.

Um vulto negro surgiu no canto da sala, e foi aí que eu lembrei-me do meu antigo sonho. A figura sombria andou, ou se arrastou até a minha frente, onde ergueu as duas mãos, apresentando-me novamente aqueles estranhos balões cheios de nada.

-Escolha. – uma voz misteriosa e grave encheu a sala.

Mais uma vez, eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu estava ciente que um daqueles balões iria me fazer afundar na escuridão eterna. Mas o que fazia o outro? Apontei com o dedo indicador a mão esquerda do vulto, e ele abaixou os braços imediatamente.

Foi como se o chão tivesse sumido abaixo de meus pés. Literalmente. Comecei a cair, cair, cair...

[...]

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Matt, no banco da frente do carro, olhou para o banco traseiro imediatamente, onde eu estava deitado. Estava assustado, e então eu percebi que aquele grito tinha sido meu. Lynn também parecia preocupada, mas não podia tirar os olhos do trânsito. Meu melhor amigo se acalmou ao perceber que eu estava bem.

-O que foi, Josh? – ele disse. – O que aconteceu?

-Nada, nada. Só um pesadelo.

Me pus sentado em um movimento rápido. Estiquei os braços, sonolento, esfregando os olhos e bocejando simultaneamente. Parecia que eu havia dormido demais. O sol já estava quase a pino, e já havia muitos carros na rodovia. Curvei minha coluna para frente, observando melhor Lynn e Matt, que olhavam tensos para a picape preta que estava na frente do nosso carro alugado.

-Qual é o próximo deus...? – perguntei, com a voz fraca e rouca.

-Deuses – corrigiu-me Lynn. Era a primeira vez que eu a ouvia falar naquele dia. – Vamos para Vegas, onde Ares e Afrodite estão.

-A viagem vai demorar um pouco. – Matt me explicou, tossindo. – Pode dormir. Nossa, mas que calor aqui.

Ele começou a se abanar, enquanto Lynn não se a dava ao luxo de se distrair. Aquela rodovia era um pouco perigosa. Percebi isso imediatamente e me encostei-me ao banco atrás de Matt, colocando o cinto. Após verificar se o cinto estava bem preso, girei o rosto para observar a paisagem através da janela.

Como o pesadelo havia me tirado algumas boas horas de sono, não demorei a adormecer, dessa vez, sem nenhuma sala de vidro viajando pelo universo.

[...]

-Hey Josh, amigão, acorda.

Abri os olhos. A primeira coisa que vi foi o rosto de Matt, que estava me olhando do banco da frente do carro. Bocejei e me espreguicei, esfregando os olhos e fitando o lugar onde estávamos através do pára-brisa. Já era noite, e luzes e neons me ofuscavam a visão de todos os lados. Concerteza estávamos na capital mundial dos jogos, Las Vegas.

-Afrodite e Ares vêm muito aqui. – comentou Lynn, cansada. – E Vegas só funciona à noite.

Matt sorriu maliciosamente.

-Isso aí, vamos jogar poker, truco... vai ser uma beleza! – ele disse, animado.

-Nada disso, mané. – Lynn contou a felicidade dele. – Vamos pegar a benção deles e cair fora.

Meu melhor amigo abaixou a cabeça, triste e humilhado. Depois, olhou para mim, apontando-me Lynn com os olhos e com uma expressão de "Estraga-prazeres" no rosto. Abafei uma risadinha.

Matt então pegou o Mapa dos Deuses, abrindo-o e tentando entender a localidade de Ares e Afrodite no mapa de Las Vegas. Por cima dos ombros dele, pude ver no papel dois símbolos, um em cima do outro, o que estava por cima era marrom e tinha uma lança no meio e o que estava por baixo era rosa e tinha um arco com uma flecha com a ponta de coração.

-Já sei onde estão. – ele fechou o grande papel velho, colocando-o dentro da mochila. – É ao norte, num cassino com neon rosa... eu já vim nesse lugar antes em missão...

-Já sei onde é. – Lynn interrompeu-o. – Vamos.

Ela girou o volante bruscamente, fazendo o carro dar uma curva acentuada, que me jogou contra a porta do carro. Matt também foi jogado contra a porta, e logo se virou para Lynn, raivoso. Começamos a seguir por uma rua estreita.

-Ai... – resmungou meu melhor amigo.

-Deixe de ser fresco. – Lynn o repreendeu, como sempre. – Chegamos.

Ela estacionou o carro bem na porta de um enorme cassino. Foi difícil ler com meu TDAH, mas logo identifiquei escrito no neon rosa: Cassino Love&War. Peguei a Lâmina Dourada e Megaraio, colocando-as no cinto.

-Irônico, não? – eu relacionei.

Lynn e Matt assentiram, olhando o cassino como se lembrassem de memórias passadas. Logo, a filha de Poseidon tomou a dianteira, e eu e Matt a seguimos, entrando no cassino. Infelizmente, estava lotado, e não seria fácil encontrar duas pessoas – ou melhor, dois deuses – ali dentro.

O cassino não era um local simples. Era moderno, com máquinas de jogos a cada milímetro, tornando o ambiente barulhento e pesado. O chão era feito de mármore, e as paredes pareciam ser feitas do mesmo material. Pilares sustentavam o teto a cada 15 metros. Bem á nossa frente, havia uma grande escadaria, que provavelmente levava ao segundo andar. Um homem uniformizado se aproximou para nos recepcionar.

-Posso ajudá-los, crianças? – ele disse, com uma voz estranha.

-Eu não sou crian... – Matt começou a resmungar.

-Sim, estamos procurando duas pessoas. Pode deixar, assim que as acharmos, nós sairemos. – Lynn forçou um sorriso.

-Certo. – o homem hesitou, mas acabou permitindo. – Qualquer coisa, ahn... me chame.

Assentimos.

Logo, começamos a buscar. Eu sabia que se visse algum deus eu iria identificá-lo rapidamente, pois todos os deuses pareciam ter um olhar penetrante, anormal, mágico. Literalmente. Olhava de um lado para o outro, enquanto meus amigos procuravam em locais diferentes. Foi quando vi uma mulher incrivelmente bela, alta e esbelta. E foi aí que eu descobri que era Afrodite.

Corri em sua direção, e ela pareceu pressentir algo. Quando já tinha chegado perto suficiente, eu chamei sua atenção, e ela virou dois orbes de cor rosa – sim, rosa – na minha direção.

-Ah, olá... eu sou...

-Eu sei quem você é, semideus. – Afrodite me interrompeu. – Mas não sei o seu objetivo. E antes de você me contá-lo, gostaria de te dar um aviso.

-Ah, sim, claro. – respondi, sem jeito.

-Josh. O amor é a força mais poderosa do mundo. É o que eu digo a todos os heróis que encontro. – a deusa começou. – Pode destruir ou tornar perfeita a vida de uma pessoa. E você é um dos que está experimentando esse sentimento.

-Eu? – pensei em dizer que ela estava errada, mas a deusa do amor concerteza saberia se eu estava apaixonado ou não. Mas por quem?

-Sim. Josh Siege, certo? Filho de Zeus.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, atônito.

-Certo, Josh. Você conhecerá os dois lados do amor muito bem. E agora, pode dizer-me o que desejas comigo.

-Ah sim. Afrodite, eu preciso que você me dê uma benção...

-Ah, por que não disse logo! – a deusa estalou os dedos. Comecei a me sentir estranho. Olhei para mim mesmo: UAU! Eu vestia um terno preto, com sapatos bem lustrados. Senti meu cabelo bem penteado e meus dentes estavam tão brancos que poderiam cegar alguém.

-N-Nossa... mas, mas não é isso. Preciso que abençoe essa espada – eu retirei a Lâmina da bainha e mostrei-a a Afrodite. – ...para podermos usá-la na guerra contra Cronos. Por favor, sua ajuda é crucial.

Ela pareceu um pouco envergonhada.

-Ah, me desculpe. Eu ajudarei sim, jovem.

Ela colocou a mão direita sobre o símbolo de Afrodite na espada e murmurou algumas palavras em grego antigo. O símbolo tornou-se de cor prata. Além disso, a espada tornou-se mais bonita, cheia de frufrus e enfeites.

-O que foi? – Afrodite sorriu. – Essa espada estava muito feia.

Embainhei a Lâmina e fitei a deusa.

-Precisarei também da benção de Ares, madame.

Não sabia se tinha usado a palavra certa, mas ela pareceu satisfeita.

-Venha, meu caro. Mas não garanto nada.

Ela me conduziu até uma mesa de jogos, onde alguns homens adultos e musculosos apostavam. Me surpreendi em ver que Matt estava entre eles, além de um homem muito mais assustador, com roupas góticas, que devia ser Ares.

-Ganhei! – Matt festejou.

Lynn surgiu logo em seguida, apertando o braço de Matt e o retirando da mesa.

-Você roubou. – Ares murmurou.

-Não roubei não – retrucou Matt. – Por que roubaria?

-Porque vocês todos são uns inúteis. Sumam daqui.

Não entendi porque Ares se recusava a aceitar a vitória de Matt. Olhando o jogo, Matt tinha sim ganhado.

-Sumam daqui antes que os transforme em churrasco!

Relutantes, eu, Matt e Lynn saímos do cassino, indo até o carro. Comecei a informá-los:

-Eu consegui a benção de Afrod...

-Você sempre tem que estragar tudo! – gritou Lynn.

-Eu? – perguntei.

-Não – ela respondeu. - Matthew.

Notei que ela não havia chamado Matt pelo apelido.

-Eu que estrago tudo? – ele se aproximou. – Eu ganhei, de verdade! E lá no acampamento, eu sempre ganho as coisas, sou inteligente e forte. E você que fica trancada no chalé o dia todo?

-O que você acha que eu faço dentro do chalé? – ela gritou.

-Sei lá, coisas de menina!

-Não, seu idiota! Eu treino! E fico chorando por um inútil como você, que nunca me nota! –Lynn virou as costas, com a voz trêmula.

Matt pareceu abatido. Eu não estava em condições nada, mas concerteza Lynn e Matt estavam num turbilhão de emoções. Agora eu havia entendido o que Afrodite havia dito.

-M-Mas... Lynn... – Matt tentou fazer alguma coisa.

-Cale a boca! – ela deu pirraça. – CALE A BOCA!

Matt se aproximou. Chegou muito, muito perto. Eu assistia aquela cena de perto e aquele movimento foi muito preciso, como se Matt já ensaiasse aquilo há anos. O filho de Hades segurou a cintura da outra e aproximou seu rosto do dela, tomando os lábios dela com seus próprios, iniciando um beijo longo. Lynn primeiramente tentou jogar Matt longe, mas acabou cedendo ao beijo.

E aí que eu percebi o que Afrodite havia me dito mais uma vez. Mas, lá dentro, eu sentia uma espécie de angústia ao ver aqueles dois se beijando. Deu-me uma súbita vontade de separá-los, e não contive essa vontade. Aproximei-me, jogando Matt para o lado, separando-os. Os dois nem se deram ao luxo de olharem para mim. Percebi que Lynn estava chorando.

-É assim que você se sente? – Matt perguntou, leve.

-Sempre – Lynn respondeu. – Sempre.

Ele sorriu. Mas não era um sorriso normal. Era um sorriso de bobo apaixonado. Meu corpo foi literalmente tomado por uma corrente elétrica, e finalmente Lynn e Matt olharam para mim.

-Ah. Você está aí, Josh. – Matt falou, parecendo um bêbado. – Conseguiu a benção de Afrod...

-COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? – respondi, raivoso.

-Josh, o que foi? – Lynn falou.

Não consegui demonstrar o que sentia em palavras. Olhei para Lynn, e aquelas lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela... eram por ele, não por mim. E aí que tudo fez sentido. Não respondi, passei direto pelos dois, e voltei para o interior do cassino. Achei um local escondido, qualquer um, e não agüentei as lágrimas.

Eu amava Lynn, não podia negar agora. Mas ver aqueles dois se beijando, foi como se alguém tivesse enfiado uma faca em seu coração. E uma mulher então envolveu seu braço em torno dele.

-Eu avisei, semideus. – reconheci a voz de Afrodite, mas não tinha coragem de olhar para ela. – O amor pode ser traiçoeiro. Mas corra atrás, não fuja.

-Não dá, Afrodite. – eu respondi, com a voz fraca. – Eu sou um idiota. Por que eu não a beijei primeiro? Por que eu não fui corajoso o suficiente para descobrir isso? Sinto meu coração... doendo, esmagaçado.

-É justamente essa a força do amor, Josh. – Afrodite disse, com uma voz doce, que até me fez acalmar. – Se você não tornar a força do amor uma coisa boa, sofrerá. E continuará sofrendo. O amor também cria a coragem, o medo. Mas você precisa lutar. O amor é uma guerra, se você não lutar, perderá.

-Exatamente! Hô hô! – escutei uma voz grossa, masculina, que reconheci como a voz de Ares. – Olhe, garoto. Eu não costumo ajudar chorões como você e...

-Amor, seja educado! – Afrodite o repreendeu.

-Tá bom, tá bom. É que não sou acostumado com isso. – Ares respondeu. – Mas garoto, eu e Afrodite não saímos por simples coincidência. Dentro dos deuses, sempre há um simbolismo. E o próprio Zeus me ordenou que o guiasse por uma jornada das mais difíceis de todas, e agora entendo. Seja forte garoto, vença a guerra. Não só o amor, mas também vença Cronos e salve o mundo.

-É muita coisa para um garoto de 14 anos... – falei, entre soluços.

Os deuses nada responderam. Ares puxou da minha bainha a Lâmina, e a abençoou, devolvendo-a a bainha logo depois.

-Boa sorte, Josh Siege. Filho de Zeus. – disseram em uníssono.

Os deuses se desfizeram em fumaça, e Matt e Lynn chegaram logo depois.

-Josh, o que foi aquilo...? – Matt perguntou.

-Nada, nada. Vamos embora. – passei a mão pelo rosto, mas ainda entristecido.

Nós três fomos até o carro e Lynn achou um pequeno hotel ali perto, barato. E foi ali que dormimos.

Eu posso ser forte.


	9. Correr, roubar, amar

**Capítulo 9 ~ Correr, roubar, amar**

Ver aqueles dois juntos me dava nojo. Isso me perturbou a noite inteira, me impedindo de dormir. Mesmo que eu conhecia Lynn há muito pouco tempo, ela era simplesmente a coisa mais importante para mim naquele momento. E quando Matt, meu melhor amigo, tirou ela do meu alcance, me deu algo até superior ao ódio, algo que nunca senti por ninguém, um sentimento tão amargo e tão negativo que eu mesmo estava assustado.

No hotel, dormimos no mesmo quarto. Havia uma cama de casal e uma de solteiro, uma do lado da outra, em frente a uma grande estante que suportava o telefone e uma televisão antiga. Na parede, acima, havia um relógio que marcava, naquela hora, quatro e meia da manhã. O chão era feito de madeira e as paredes eram de uma cor amarela desbotada. A porta do banheiro estava à direita da minha cama.

Matt me pediu para dormir na cama de casal com Lynn. Dormiram abraçados, felizes. Lynn chorou a noite inteira, e o meu ex-melhor amigo a consolava com carinhos e beijos. Aquilo me dava ânsia de vômito. Se as luzes estivessem acesas, as grandes olheiras poderiam ser visualizadas abaixo dos meus olhos, pois a noite inteira fiquei olhando aquela cena. Parecia que raios ricocheteavam dentro de mim – literalmente. E todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos me fazia sentir um idiota rejeitado ao lado daquele casal perfeito.

O dia amanheceu e os dois levantaram, se cumprimentando com um beijo. Mal olharam para mim e deram bom dia, e já trocavam de roupa e saíam do quarto para tomar café. Levantei quase como um zumbi, e de pijama mesmo eu os segui. Pigarreei, limpando a garganta quando chegamos ao grande restaurante. Sentamos-nos em uma mesa e tomamos o café. Eu não tinha dito nada até agora, e aquilo parecia perturbar ambos.

-Josh, você parece cansado, não dormiu? – Matt perguntou. – Eu acordei pela madrugada algumas vezes e vi você acordado com minha visão noturna. O que foi?

-Nada. – era a primeira palavra que eu tinha dito naquele dia. Se aquilo fosse uma palavra. Parecia mais um murmuro, uma reclamação.

Lynn olhou preocupada para mim. Ela logo retirou um papel velho do bolso. Era o mapa dos deuses. Ela o desenrolou e o abriu, tentando mantê-lo abaixado para os mortais não verem, e examinou-o, procurando o deus mais próximo.

-Hermes. – ela disse. – Em Bakersfield.

-É perto. – seu novo _namorado_ disse. – Chegamos lá rapidamente.

-É. – concordei, e mais uma vez não pude distinguir se aquilo era uma palavra ou um murmuro.

Terminamos o café e subimos de volta ao nosso quarto, organizando nossas coisas para podermos procurar Hermes, o próximo deus. Depois disso, descemos até a recepção, pagamos pela noite e saímos, indo até o carro alugado e entrando nele. Lynn deu a partida e Matt foi na frente, sorrindo assustadoramente. E eu, o rejeitado fui atrás, e aproveitei para tirar um cochilo para não ser obrigado a ver aquela cena idiota.

[...]

-Josh, chegamos.

Lynn me sacudiu, e eu acordei, assustado. Olhei à minha volta. Era de tardinha, o sol já se punha no horizonte e o céu passava de uma coloração azul clara para um azul escuro, além de alguns trechos laranja nos cantos. Eu me encontrava em uma cidade calma, tranquila, de ruas largas. O silêncio preenchia o local, somente cortado por algumas tosses de Matt.

-Esse tempo seco... droga.

Eu saí do carro, colocando a bainha com Megaraio e a Lâmina dos Deuses. Lynn se afastou um pouco. Ela tornou a abrir o mapa dos deuses e examiná-lo, procurando Hermes dentro de Bakersfield. Não teve muita dificuldade, logo dobrou o papel velho e o colocou no bolso denovo.

-Vamos.

Começamos a andar para longe do carro, alcançando a calçada e seguindo Lynn pela rua. Ela não sabia exatamente aonde ir, e ás vezes recorria ao mapa para verificar onde estávamos indo. Ela parou em frente a um correio fechado e abandonado, virando-se para os portões lacrados com vários pedaços de madeira. A pintura externa era totalmente amarela com uma placa cujo as letras estavam apagadas e confusas.

-Irônico. – ela disse.

-Uhum. – concordou o _namorado _dela. – Como vamos entr...

-Afastem-se. – murmurei.

Desembainhei Megaraio e a apontei para a porta. Concentrei minhas energias e as liberei bruscamente, provocando uma alteração nos raios que relampejavam dentro da minha espada, fazendo com que um forte relâmpago ribombasse da ponta dela estourando as portas do estabelecimento abandonado. Lynn e Matt se assustaram, se afastando um pouco, mas logo quando a fumaça parou de subir da porta caída, nós três entramos.

Não tinha completamente nada lá dentro. Os móveis haviam sido retirados e só a estrutura (e olhe lá) estava intacta. Papéis cobriam o chão e havia uma sala com uma porta de vidro nos fundos. Eu estava com um mau pressentimento. E acredite, quando um semideus tem um mau presságio, alguma coisa realmente estava para acontecer.

-Vocês dois ficam aqui, eu vou procurar mais naquela sala.

Lynn tirou o belo tridente das costas e destampou o cantil em seu cinto. Começou a caminhar vagarosamente para a porta de vidro e a abriu cuidadosamente, entrando na sala desconhecida, deixando eu e o meu ex-melhor amigo a sós.

-Você está diferente. – ele começou. – O que foi?

-Não sei, eu estou confuso. – eu disse, nervoso. – Agora, vamos procurar por Her...

-Não, Josh, não... – Matt se aproximou. – Eu sei que tem alguma coisa, diga... por favor...

-Se você quer saber, então saiba que você roubou a garota que roubou meu coração...!

Ele abriu uma expressão nada boa. Parecia que havia levado uma facada no coração.

-O que foi? Sou eu quem deveria estar em choque! – bati o pé.

-Josh, eu não queria... eu...

-Suma! Depois dessa maldita missão, voltarei para minha maldita casa, e continuarei minha maldita escola!

-Você não pode...

-Posso!

Sem querer, eu dei um passo para frente e meu corpo se irrompeu em raios. Eram visíveis faíscas azuis ao redor do meu corpo. O filho de Hades se afastou. Tive o impulso de apontar minhas mãos na direção dele. Ele levantou os braços, preparado para se defender, mas meu instinto semideus mandou eu me virar e jogar aquela carga elétrica para cima. Não sei por que, mas segui os instintos. Os raios acertaram uma criatura voadora estranha, que parecia metade águia, metade mulher. Além disso, a eletricidade produziu luz suficiente para observar centenas dessas apoiadas na sustentação do teto.

-Harpias!

E as criaturas começaram a atacar. Peguei Megaraio e cortei uma harpia que veio me atacar, desacordando-a imediatamente. Matt começou a retirar pedaços do chão e atirar nelas. Com minha espada, fui atirando relâmpagos nas que se aproximavam, impactando-as para longe.

-São muitas! – gritei.

Saltei e me pus a voar. Contornando as criaturas, fui acertando-as com Megaraio, jogando-as no chão. Derrotei a maioria, mais ainda faltavam algumas. Matt, sem energia, já tinha sacado sua espada negra e ao seu redor havia uma montanha de pó de harpia.

-Você está bem? – pousei ao seu lado.

-Estou. – ele disse ofegante. – Mas você não estava com raiva de mim?

-! – não tive tempo de responder. Eu e Matt corremos na direção da porta de vidro, e no desespero, nós a quebramos.

Havia logo após a porta uma salinha toda revirada, ainda tinha seus móveis. Mais nenhum sinal de Lynn. Corremos para a próxima sala e não gostamos do que vimos. Não gostamos mesmo.

Ali era uma espécie de garagem onde os caminhões de correio eram abastecidos com entregas. As esteiras e até alguns desses veículos estavam ali, se não fosse uma quimera enorme que estava os esmagando. A criatura rugiu e lançou fogo pelo nariz, incendiando um pedaço do correio.

Lynn avançou e usou seu tridente para fazer alguns ferimentos superficiais na grossa pele da criatura. Defendia as rajadas de fogo com giros de sua arma. Ás vezes manipulava sua água para fazer outros ferimentos.

Matt golpeava a criatura com sua espada negra, porém os golpes não surtiam muito efeito. Arrancava pedras do chão com seu poder e atirava nos olhos da quimera, usando as pedras também para defender-se do fogo. Quando as pedras estavam fervendo, ele as jogava na pele da enorme besta, enfraquecendo-a um pouco.

Eu comecei a voar e a golpear a fera com relâmpagos e cortes em várias partes de seu corpo escamoso, desviando de seus ataques com agilidade. Aparentemente, estávamos ganhando, até a fera dar uma patada forte em Matt, jogando-o para um abismo que havia atrás do correio.

-MATT! – usei toda minha velocidade para ir até o abismo e descer, indo buscar meu amigo. Ele estava desacordado, caindo para a sua morte.

Impulsionei meus pés para trás e o abracei, colocando suas mãos atrás do meu pescoço. Estávamos bem perto do chão. Freei bruscamente e impulsionei para cima, voltando ao correio, observando que a fera havia desaparecido. Lynn estava deitada, com seu tridente do seu lado, com um homem de cabelos esbranquiçados ajoelhado ao lado dela. Ele me olhou e não tirou os olhos de mim até eu pousar ao seu lado. Ele usava uma roupa leve e um all star branco, e tinha um estranho celular na mão.

-Josh... Matt está bem? – Lynn disse, sussurrando.

-Ele não tá respirando, a quimera bateu muito forte nele... – comecei a bater em seu rosto e apertar seu peito. – Vamos, cara, respira...

Levantei as mãos e concentrei meus poderes nas mãos, criando uma carga elétrica fraca. Aquilo chamou a atenção do homem grisalho misterioso, que não havia falado nada. Aproximei minhas mãos do peito do meu amigo, mas o homem finalmente falou.

-Não. – era uma voz poética, mesmo para um simples não. Não era igual a de Apolo, uma voz musical, porém mais diplomática. – O problema é com a respiração. Faça respiração boca a boca...

Que nojo. Eu beijar meu melhor amigo? Esse negócio não funciona. E eu não sou homossexual nem nada.

-Anda logo! – gritou o homem.

Tudo para salvar aquele que você ama. Tampei o nariz dele e aproximei meu rosto do dele. Encostei minha boca na dele com muito custo e fiz a respiração boca a boca. Eu sentia ele voltar a respirar independentemente, e ele logo abriu os olhos vagarosamente, e quase teve um treco quando viu nossos lábios colados.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE NOOOOOOOOOJO!

Ele me empurrou, mas ainda parecia fraco. Tossiu algumas vezes e se sentou no chão. Viu a cena que o rodeava e se assustou um pouco.

-Josh, você me beijou? Você é gay ou algo assim? Porque eu não sou e...

-Cale a boca, idiota. – Lynn disse, um pouco mais revigorada. – Ele salvou sua vida.

Matt tirou os olhos de mim um instante e fitou Lynn. Ele abriu um sorriso bobo e olhou para mim denovo.

-É verdade, eu salvei sua vida. – eu disse, um pouco sem graça.

Eu pensei que ele ia me socar após termos meio que nos beijado, mas ele me abraçou. Retribuí o abraço.

-Não vamos deixar uma garota ficar assim entre nós... – Matt disse.

-Sim, não vamos. – retruquei. – Eu te amo cara, e você sempre será meu melhor amigo.

-Cena tocante, mas vocês têm que ir. – o homem grisalho falou. – Eu sou Hermes, vocês vieram me procurar, certo? O que vocês querem?

-Queremos que abençoe essa espada. – desembainhei a Lâmina e mostrei ao deus. – É para lutar contra Cronos.

Hermes arregalou os olhos, mas colocou logo sua mão sobre o seu símbolo na espada. Murmurou algumas palavras em grego e o símbolo tornou-se prata.

-Agora vão. Cumpram sua missão!

Embainhei a Lâmina e corremos como nunca. Enquanto íamos para o carro, contamos para Lynn o episódio das harpias. Saímos do correio e entramos no veículo alugado, e a filha de Poseidon logo fitou o Mapa dos Deus, após retirá-lo do bolso.

-Tenho uma boa e uma má notícia...

-Qual é a boa? – perguntei.

-Faltam só quatro deuses.

-E a má? – meu melhor amigo perguntou.

-Os quatro são: o Sr. D e os nossos queridos pais.

-EI, ESPERA, CADÊ OS 50 DÓLARES QUE ESTAVAM NO MEU BOLSO?

Lynn deu a partida e Matt abafou uma risadinha.


End file.
